


Suitable Distraction

by missingnolovefic



Series: Anniversary Celebration Prompts [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Dirty Talk, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Trevor, Alfredo and Gavin are getting ready for a gala. Too bad their good looks are rather... distracting.





	Suitable Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GanglyLimbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/gifts).



> We're almost done with the Anniversary Promptathon! Gangly asked for fahc dusk boys shenanigans, so I thought I'd write them at a gala being all smooth motherfuckers... except I (and the boys) got distracted :'D whoops?
> 
> Since it's _Gangly_ I assumed they won't mind :P

“Hell yeah, boys,” Alfredo purred, tugging at Trevor’s tie. “You clean up _fine_.”

“ _You_ clean up fine,” Trevor  shot back, batting his hands away and smoothing out his dress shirt. They looked like mirror images standing across from each other like they were, Trevor dressed in all black with cream tie and Alfredo in a cream-white suit with black tie.

Gavin smiled, pulling on his gold embroidered vest. Where their formal attire was a warm cream tone, his was pearl white, contrasting sharply with the solid gold of his tie.

“You’re both pretty princesses,” he teased, adjusting the breast cloth. He checked the mirror, making sure he’d gotten rid of all the creases. The suits fit them like gloves, specifically tailored to highlight their forms. Trevor had splurged on the budget to treat them and the effect was undeniable. As Gavin looked them over in the mirror’s reflection, arms wrapped around his waist from behind, Trevor hooking his chin over his shoulder.

“You’re still the prettiest of them all,” he assured Gavin, fingers running over his stomach, circling around the buttons of his shirt. “Right, Fredo?”

Alfredo hummed, reaching around to cup Gavin’s face, tilting it up. Gavin met his mouth easily, lips sliding against each other softly. A familiar and reassuring feeling of warmth radiating from Alfredo’s palm on his cheek, from Trevor leaning against his back. Fingers danced up his chest, under the jacket, teasing around his nipples. Gavin gasped into the kiss, and Alfredo swallowed the sound greedily.

They broke apart panting wetly, and Gavin pressed back against Trevor, eyes not leaving Alfredo’s as he rubbed against Trevor’s hardening length.

“We should be going soon,” he murmured huskily, one hand stilling Trevor’s clever fingers even while the other reached for Alfredo, pulling him in. “We don’t really have time to fool around.”

“I hear it’s fashionable to show up late to parties,” Alfredo quipped, fingers tracing below Gavin’s eye, then up behind his ear.

“Only if you do it in style,” Trevor corrected, a sly smile in his voice. His breath brushed over Gavin’s neck, leaving goosebumps.

Gavin hummed, wrapping an arm around Alfredo’s waist, tugging him close. Pressed between his boys he felt safe.

“We have until dusk,” he murmured, cupping his free hand behind Alfredo’s head and pulling him in for another kiss.

“Which is less than an hour away,” Trevor pointed out reasonably, his hands drifting up and loosening Gavin’s tie despite his words. Alfredo broke off, grinning at Trevor.

“C’mon,” he purred, leaning over Gavin’s shoulder to brush his lips over Trevor’s. “Aren’t you feeling… _dusky_?”

“No ruining the suits,” Trevor mumbled, his breath hitching as Gavin rubbed up against him. “We blew almost our entire budget on them, they better be in top form tonight.”

“Just means we have to swallow, dunnit?” Gavin teased. Trevor’s arms around him tightened and Alfredo turned his dark gaze on him.

“You volunteering?” he asked, voice hoarse.

  
“I don’t know.” Gavin let his lips pull into an arrogant smirk. “Why don’t you _make_ me?”


End file.
